Eugenics Wars
The Eugenics Wars were a series of conflicts fought on late 20th century Earth, resulting in nearly 30 million deaths and pushing the planet to the brink of another Dark Age. Scientific attempts to bring humanity to the next evolutionary level through genetic engineering and selective breeding caused the war. ( ; ) Pre-bellum Records from this period of time remained fragmentary, so Federation historians had speculated on several areas and events about the Eugenics Wars. Scientists, in an effort to improve the human race through genetic engineering and selective breeding, created a race of "supermen" (known as the Augments): a race of mentally- and physically-superior humans, with strength up to five times more than the average and lung efficiency approximately 50 percent better than the average. Augments also bragged intelligence double that of the average human and enhanced senses, including supersensitive hearing. ( ; ) With their creators overlooking Augment personalities, the Augments demonstrated aggressive and arrogant behaviors; the scientists were unable to correct these deficiencies due to genetic engineering and selective breeding being sciences both in their infant stages. ( ; ) In the early 1990s, the Augments conquered major populations of humanity. One of the more notorious Augments was Khan Noonien Singh, who, by 1992, ruled over a quarter of Earth, including Asia and the Middle East. In 1993, a group of Augments took power in over 40 nations, treating some people under their rule as slaves. Khan, on the other hand, did not massacre his subjects and did not subject them to any aggressive wars or attacks on other powers; he only attacked when attacked. His notoriety for this stance placed him into the "most admired" category for tyrants, which continued well into the 23rd century. ( ; ) The wars Details Federation historians hold on this era remained sketchy. Some records claimed the Eugenics Wars started when humanity rose up against Khan and the Augments, while other reports detailed Augment in-fighting as starting the wars. The wars devastated Earth, bombing entire populations out of existence. ( ; ) While the battles decimated some areas of Earth, others (including Los Angeles in the United States of America) remained relatively intact. ( ) Other areas, such as North Africa, New Zealand, Australia and Chicago, were affected. ( ; Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles; ) Humanity eventually defeated the Augments in a worldwide revolt, Khan being the last to be overthrown in 1996. As his last parting gift to humanity, Khan launched various biogenic weapons on populations, killing and severely injuring many. Over 80 Augments (including Khan) went unaccounted for; governments in power at the time kept this secret from the general population. In 2267, the crew of the discovered Khan and 83 Augments fled Earth aboard the DY-100 sleeper ship . ( ; ; Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles; ) Casualty figures from the Eugenics Wars ranged from 30 to 35 million. The United Nations placed some victims in cryosatellites to keep in Earth orbit until cures for their conditions, mostly resulting from Khan's final biogenic weapons launch in 1996, but several of these satellites disappeared without a trace. Although the wars ended, humanity still feared genetically-engineered humans and other races: a fear still harbored in the 24th century. ( ; ; ; ) Post-bellum After the Eugenics Wars ended, the United Nations debated the fate of thousands of Augment embryos. With a stalemate ensuing, the UN opted to store the embryos in cryogenic suspension: also kept from public knowledge. This move mirrored the move to cryogenically store victims as well. ( , ; ) The core issues causing the Eugenics Wars were not totally resolved, helping set the foundation for World War III in 2026. ( ) Confusion over historical records of the era saw, by the 23rd century, the Eugenics Wars and World War III as the same war. ( ; ) Earth leaders ultimately banned human genetic engineering in the attempt to prevent another Eugenics Wars and stop another Khan rising to power. As a result, Dr. Stavos Keniclius was exiled, eventually leading to his departure from Earth. ( ; ) Genetic engineering of humans was ultimately banned on Earth as the concept was considered anti-humanistic by Earth leaders. As a result of this, Doctor Stavos Keniclius was exiled from his community, which eventually led him to leave Earth. The ban was placed primarily as an attempt to prevent another event like the Eugenics Wars and to ensure that humanity did not endure the wrath of another Khan Noonien Singh. ( ; ) Geneticist Arik Soong challenged the ban in the 2130s, stealing some Augment embryos in storage at Cold Station 12 from the Eugenics Wars. He believed genetic engineering could improve humanity and eliminate illness, and he raised the Augments himself to attempt to stem them behaving like their bretheren during the wars. He failed, with his Augments attempting to start another war and murder many innocents. Earth's Starfleet sent a mission to capture the Augments; however, the battle destroyed the Augments and most Augment embryos. ( )